Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a video generating system and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video generating system of panoramic video and method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In recently years, electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras or tablet computers are usually equipped with lenses for allowing the users to capture photographs or videos. Some electronic devices with the camera functions can use for recording a panorama video, and some electronic devices further can record a 360-degree panoramic video. The 360-degree panoramic video is a video-based real reproduction technology, which uses real video footage to get a three-dimensional video. The viewer can click freely to choose any viewing angle of 360-degree panoramic video that they want to focus, like a person viewing in a real environment.
Further, to view a 360-degree panoramic video needs a particular video player. However, not all electronic devices have a particular video player for viewing the 360-degree panoramic video. Therefore, how to easily transmit or display the 360-degree panoramic video on different kinds of electronic devices becomes a problem to be solved.